


Never Doubt Me, Darling

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dildos, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Kiss Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy always knows exactly what Ron needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt Me, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember the Tumblr Kiss Meme that I was working on? Me too!! I had four prompts left when I stopped writing for it, so here we are as I get going again. This was for the prompt Pansy/Ron, and a kiss along the hips, with a special request for sub!Ron. Teas_me, I hope you enjoy. And of course, I do not own the world or characters of Harry Potter, I just like to play with them.

Sometimes, Pansy likes to wait.

She stands quietly to one side of the room, barely breathing, trying not to make a sound. She could use magic to hide her presence, but that would be cheating, and she honestly has the feeling Ron would sense it. He has a strange sense about things like that. But if she’s quiet, if she just does things in a perfectly Muggle way, he can never tell.

Besides, she likes to watch him like this, spread out on their bed, his arms stretched high overhead and bound to the headboard with thick cuffs around his wrists, and his legs pulled up and out, spreading his thighs to open him for her.

He is already slick, a thick plug pressed deep into his arse, and a ring at the base of his cock holds him tight. He is hard, with a tiny trail of sticky fluid where his prick lies against his stomach, resting on a thatch of ginger hair.

She loves him like this, loves the way he breathes warily, waiting, listening for some cue that she’s here. That she’s come for him and isn’t going to leave him here, wanting and desperate, blindfolded and helpless.

Each step needs to be placed perfectly so the floorboards don’t squeak, until she stands by his side. She holds a feather out, dangling it over his skin, letting the tip just barely touch above one nipple until he jumps and tries to twist away from it.

“Fuck!” He pants, hips arching up. “Fuck. Pans. You’re a fucking tease tonight, aren’t you?”

“Sh.” She places one finger against his lips. “You know the rules.” She doesn’t wait for a response, letting the feather slide over his chest, teasing and tickling until he squirms under her touch.

The laugh is strained. “Bloody hell. You’re going to drive me mad, Pans.”

She makes a low tsk sound. “Rules, darling. What’s the point of having them if you won’t follow? I’d hoped not to use a gag tonight.”

Not that she needs a gag yet. Pansy has far better ways of dealing with the way her husband sometimes forgets his place in their bed. She climbs up and swings one leg over, lowering herself to his mouth, her hands pressed against his chest for balance. She doesn’t give him a chance to accustom himself, simply sways over him, rubbing her wet fanny against his lips and chin until his tongue comes out to lick a stripe along her slick opening.

“There we go, darling,” she murmurs. “Let’s keep that tongue busy. If you can make me come, then I might let you come too, but you’d best do well at it.”

She rocks gently, loving the way he can find all the right spots. For all her complaints, he really is perfect for her. So well-trained, happy to worship her with the proper encouragement.

She knows she’ll be letting him come tonight.

Eventually.

She splays her hands on his hips, leaning forward. Lips meet skin just over the bone, teasing at him, nipping sharply until he bucks against her, leaving a sticky line along her cheek. She swats one small hand sharply against his thigh, a not-so-gentle reminder to stay still. She reaches for the plug, carefully reseating it, pressing it further in, and is pleased to see that this time, he doesn’t move.

“Good boy,” she murmurs.

Her tongue strokes along his skin, drawing lines from belly to prick, teasing everything but his rigid cock itself. She hears him whine and she grinds her hips down, silencing him with her own body until he thrusts his tongue into her, wiggling it, teasing at her clit before he fucks her with it again.

He’s good at it, knows all the right spots, and her breath catches when he almost manages to tilt her over the edge.

“Very good, darling,” she whispers, her tongue tracing a circle just over the tip of his prick. “That’s my darling boy. Make me come, can’t you? Oh there you go, yes there, fuck me with your tongue. Go deep, darling, _oh_.” She whines, long and drawn out as she presses down, needing more of that touch that makes her come apart, soaking his face with her juices.

She barely hears the muffled, “ _Please_ , Pans,” but she was going to help him anyway.

She lifts off of him and summons a ball gag, tucking it neatly into his mouth with a soft reminder. “ _Rules_ , darling.” She moves down the bed, between his legs and facing him this time. She pulls the plug from his arse and replaces it with a longer dildo, sets it to moving magically, pushing into him until his hips jerk with every thrust. “There you go, darling,” she murmurs and she bends down to kiss the insides of his thighs, biting sharply against the soft skin until he cries out around the gag. “Oh yes, you just want to come so badly, don’t you?” Fingers skate over his prick, hard and angrily red as it strains from the ring that binds it.

One touch releases that binding, and as the dildo thrusts deep, she leans in to kiss his hip again, his prick pressing against her soft cheek.

“Go ahead,” she tells him. “Now.”

His body arches off the bed, spurts flying over his belly as he comes, painting his skin in sticky ropes of white. Her tongue chases them across his chest, cleaning his nipples, his stomach, cleansing the lines of the sharp bones of his hips as he slowly relaxes back into the bed, thoroughly boneless in the aftermath.

She releases his bonds than, one ankle at a time, then both wrists together. As he flops onto the bed, she crawls in next to him, cradling him as the blankets slide up and over to warm them. “You are truly such a good, darling, boy,” she murmurs, wiping the fluid from his chin. “I’m pleased with you.”

“Fuck.” He sighs, tugging her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You always know what I need, Pans.”

“Of course I do.” She pats his chest lightly. “Never doubt me, darling.”

“Never would, Pans. Never would.”


End file.
